School Love
by Sailor Marz 323
Summary: Jin is the class clown. Kagome is just a plain student. Will they be the prefeect couple? Ok i no summary sux but story is much better. KagxJin Second chappie Up!
1. Chapter 1

One day Kagome was writing in her jurnal. This is wut she wrote-

Dear Jurnal,

Must I say that all the time?? IDK OMG! I looked at him today and ya know wut he looked at me!!!!!Gosh i just love his red hair and blue eys. he is sooooooo dreamy!! G2G Class is about to start.

Kagome

Then the bell rang for first period to start. She put her stuff up and sat stright up hoping that she would get a good grade. Sadly all she could do was listen to her teacher yell at a sertin someone that she liked "JIN! STOP TALKING NOW!!" the teacher yelled. but Jin kept on talkin. "Fine Move over to the seat next to Miss. Higurashi" The teach yelled. Jin got up to move but then he asked a stupid question..."ummm...who is that??" he said with a dumb grin on his face. Kagome was shocked at first that the teacher said her name but now she was dissapointed that he didnt even know who she was. By now everybody was laughing. "Kagome plz rais your hand for Jin" the teach asked. So Kagome raised her hand. "Oooooohh Her, Ok" He said with a grin on his face. He picked his stuff up and moved to the seat next to her.  
When he sat next to her he started to draw. He had drewn a pic of a cow, but the face was the teachers. Kagome tryed to hold in her laugh by covering her mouth. He just smiled. He liked makeing people laugh. 

Ok thats it for now cuz i am tired of typing Ok I no that it is short but the next chappie will be longer. Plz Review!! I hope you all liked my story.

5-7 reviews til next chappie! 


	2. Chappie 2

Ok i feel like typeing the next chappie cuz i am tired of witing for ppl to review. But still to all the ones who did review and were nice THANK YOU!!!! I love you all.

Kagome stoped laughing long enough to get her school work done. When the bell for them to swich classes she got up slow. she wnted to be ner him just a little longer. This was the only class she had with him. "hmmm?" she said under her breath but Jin heard her. "whatisit?" he said in his very fast voice. (gosh i love his voice!) "oh nothing i just cant seem to find my binder, it had all my homework in it...crud." Then she picked her stuff up and walked away. 'OMG! he talked to me' were her thoughts. When she got out she ran and met up with her best friends. Which were Botan and Sango. "Oh my gosh Botan, Sango guess what!!" she said sooo happy "oh i dont know...but with a big smile like that it has to...Jin" Botan said with a smile "oh really how did that happen??" sango asked wanting to get all the juicey detales. "well he got into trouble for talking" Kagome said with a snicker.(thats such a funny word lol) "Oh hey Sango we got to go or we will be late for our next class...later Kagome" Botan said draging Sango with her. When they got around the corner they stoped " were not really gonna be late but i saw jin comeing out of the classroom headin to Kagomes locker." "oh.. ok well still i want to watch." sango said looking around the corner. "Hey me too" Botan said trying to look.

Kagome was at her locker tying to get it opened but it wouldnt budge. Jin walked over to her locker when Juri grabed his arm "Hey Jin" She said with a smile. "Oh heyJuri" He said in a response " so Jin i was thinking that maybe me and you could..you no go on a date??" she said while playing with his red hair.

How dare she!!! sry but i never liked her. Well it is getting late soo thats all for now. I hope it is longer than the first chappie. sorry but i was never good at makeing them long lol TTYL!

ttyl KagluvsJin


	3. Chappie 3

OK the next chappie (boi do i love that word lol) hope ya like it

"sooooooooooo jin...darling wuts ur answer??" juri asked while playing with his hair. he did that smartest thing just then. he looked at kagome and

said "i cnt cuzz i am goin out with...Kagome" Juri then stoped playing with his hair and tugged it a bit. "wut...did you just say??" juri said getting

very mad. kagome then walked by after finally getting her locker opened. jin quickly grabed her arm "isnt that right kagome...me and you are

going out...rriigghhtt" he said nudgeing her softly with his hand. "oh yeah we have a date planed for tonight." kagome said not sure wut was going

on "fine but someday jin i will get you back" she said then glareing at Kagome. When Juri was gone jin let out sigh "whewthatsawiggle" he said

then teitching his ears. "umm...Jin wut ws that about??" Kagome asked "oh aboutjuri?" " uh yeah" " well me and her used to go out but i dumped

her cuz i found out that she had cheated on me with younger togura" jin then takeing a deep breath. "wow thats some story" Kagome said looking

down 'so he only used me s an excuse' she thought " SOOOOOoooooo Kagome...You still wanna go out?" he asked still holding her hand "oh

you were serious?" she asked " uhhhh yea" He said with a goofy grin. "Really...well then sure why not" she giggled "YES!!!!" he shouted then he

kissed he on the cheek and ran off to tell his friends. Kagome just stood there blushing cuz everybody just saw him kiss her. She strted to walk

down the hall "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ka-go-me" They all shouted as she walked by. Her friends soon ran up to her "OMG

KAGOME!!! I saw that" they yelled "oh you did...it was just a simple kiss on the cheek"she blushed

Ok thats it for now. Hope ya like it plz REVIEW!! AND NO FLAMES plz Thank you

Inu: Just shut up already

Me: No!!!

Shippo: Yeah InuYasha she said no ohhh now wut

Inu:smakes shippo

Me: hits Inu in head with baseball bat

Me + Shippo: BAI BAI BOO!!


End file.
